1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile equipment with a battery, such as a camera, PDA, and so on. Especially, it relates to an electric power control in accordance with a remaining battery level.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an SLR type camera, an auxiliary battery, a so called “battery grip”, is detachably mounted on a camera body. A main battery in the camera body or the auxiliary battery is selectively utilized, thus the number of captures increases remarkably, and the battery life can be extended. A remaining battery-level is displayed based on two or three grades on an LCD on the camera, and a symbol mark is displayed in accordance with a grade, in which the remaining battery-level is included. The displayed remaining battery-level corresponds to the battery that is current, namely, a remaining battery-level that the user can confirm is a battery-level associated with one of the main battery and the auxiliary battery.